


The Truth Shall Set You Free

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A truth serum causes the Doctor to reveal his true feelings for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Shall Set You Free

The Truth Shall Set You Free

 

The Doctor and Sarah Jane ran for their lives to the TARDIS’ place in the woods. Even though things had been smoothed over by the Doctor there were still those that wanted them dead. The door closed just in time to stop a half dozen arrows from harming them.

The Doctor sent the TARDIS into the time vortex before slumping in the throne-like chair across from Sarah Jane. They sat and caught their breath while reflecting on the adventure they’d just had. When their eyes met they both started laughing.

“Well that was fun.” Sarah Jane said breathlessly.

The Doctor nodded; he did not trust his words. He sat up straight and smiled at his friend.

“Doctor?” Sarah Jane addressed him after a few moments.

“Hmm?” He raised his eyebrows.

“What was it that they made you drink?” She looked at him expectantly.

“A truth serum of sorts.” The Doctor answered in a rush. “You could also say that it was a love potion.”

Sarah Jane eyebrows rose in surprise. “You were given alcohol?” She began to giggle.

“That’s not funny Sarah.” She stopped giggling; she knew that tone; he only used it when he was being serious. “The trick of this particular drug is that I must tell the truth when the person I love most is near. The effects are stronger when the person I’m talking to is the one I love.” He explained in a tone that was meant to be gentle yet serious, but there was something amiss.

“Are you alright Doctor?” She grew concerned.

The Doctor nodded; once again he did not trust his words.

“How long will the effects last?” Her concern was still in her voice, but so was her journalistic thirst for knowledge.

“It will last for another ten minutes.” His answer was quick and almost sounded as if it were forced from him.

“What’s wrong with you Doctor? You’re not acting right. Is there something you’re not to telling me?” Sarah Jane sat forward and stared at him.

The Doctor nodded his head.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Sarah Jane was worried about her friend, but she was also insulted that he didn’t trust her.

“I’m worried about what you would say in return. Even I didn’t realize these feelings until the serum was forced down my throat.” The Doctor stood and went to the console. “The simple fact that I’m telling you all of this should also tell you what I’m not telling you.” He couldn’t look at her; he knew they had become close during his prior life, and again in this one, but he had to wonder if they’d become that close.

Sarah Jane sat and thought about all that he’d said since they entered the TARDIS. After a minute she realized what he was meaning. She smiled warmly as she stood and walked over to the goofball Doctor that she’d grown very close to in the comparatively short time that they’ve known each other. She stood next to him for a second before placing a hand on his arm. When he didn’t look at her she pulled on his ridiculous scarf. When he looked down at her his eyes were almost completely devoid of their usual shimmer. He looked so heart-breakingly hopeless. She gave him her warmest smile and placed one hand on his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Am I the person you love the most?” His only response was a sad nod. “That’s good, because you’re the person that I love the most.”

The Doctor’s expression brightened instantly. His goofy smile returned seconds before he kissed Sarah Jane. It was a gentle kiss full of gratitude and love. When she didn’t pull away he brought her close and deepened the kiss. She stood on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his scarf clad neck. The Doctor scooped Sarah Jane into his arms and carried her off to her room.  

Once there he gently placed her on the bed and laid next to her after removing his hat and overcoat. As he leaned over her Sarah Jane brought him close and kissed him again. The Doctor slid his hand under her head and deepened the kiss. While their tongues battled for dominance Sarah Jane unbuttoned his tartan waistcoat.

He pulled back and looked down at her. “Are you sure?” She bit her lip cutely and nodded. The Doctor shrugged off the piece of clothing and began undoing Sarah Jane’s knotted scarf while she untied his bow scarf. After the pieces of fabric are tossed aside the Doctor swiftly unbuttoned his white shirt. Sarah Jane followed suit revealing a white lace bra. The Doctor quirked an eyebrow in pleasant surprise. “Lace Sarah?”

“Yes, do you like it?” She gave him a shyly seductive smile.

The Doctor reached behind her. “I love it, but” he unhooked the bra with one hand “it needs to go.” He removed the item with his other hand, throwing it behind him, before lying Sarah Jane back down and kissing a trail from her neck to her bosom. She ran her fingers through his curly brown hair and gasped slightly when he began using his mouth to toy with her nipple.

“Finally, a use for your big mouth that doesn’t get us into trouble.” She giggled at her little joke.

The Doctor smiled at her. “Cute Sarah.” He kissed her deeply as he palmed her breasts.

She moaned into the kiss as she explored his chest and stomach with her nimble fingers. When she brushed her thumbs over his nipples he made a sound that was between a moan and a growl. Sarah Jane smiled in satisfaction and slid her hands down to his flat stomach and ghosted her fingers up his sides. The Doctor squirmed and broke the kiss. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Doctor, are you ticklish?”

“I suppose I am.” The Doctor wore a pensively surprised look. “That’s new.” He chuckled and returned to kissing the love of this life.

Sarah Jane continued exploring his torso with her hands and his mouth with her tongue when she began to wonder about something. She broke the kiss and looked up at him smiling softly. “How long have you felt this way about me?”

“Ever since Peladon.” He answered sweetly. “What about you?”

“I realized my feelings when you were regenerating, but I think they were there before then.” She blushed as she answered honestly.

The Doctor grinned at her answer before burying his big nose in her soft brown hair. She smelled like apple grass, jelly babies, and something that was simply Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his brown curls. He smelled like his favorite scarf, jelly babies, and something that was uniquely the Doctor.

When they pulled away from each other brown eyes met blue. Both pairs shone with love and admiration. The blue gazed deeply into brown before closing as their owner leaned down to kiss lovingly the possessor of the brown.

When they broke from the kiss Sarah Jane cupped the Doctor’s cheek. “I love you Doctor.”

“And I love you Sarah; so much, and I would ask that you allow me to show you just how much.” He spoke so softly, yet she heard loud and clear what he was trying to say.

“Doctor, are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Even though she knew he was, she still couldn’t believe it.

“Sarah Jane Smith, please let me make love to you.” The Doctor requested. “I’d understand if you said no.”

“Have you gone potty?” She joked gently, but the Doctor thought he’d been rejected and began moving away. Sarah Jane took his face in her hands and pulled him back. “Why would I ever say no to you?” She kissed him sweetly. “Make sweet love to me Doctor, please.”

Instead of answering he kissed her passionately and undid his grey trousers while kicking off his boots. He groaned when his aching member was relieved of some of its confinement. Next he went to work on Sarah Jane’s tan slacks while she toed off her trainers. When they were undone he broke from their heated kiss and removed them, along with her white lace knickers. He then rid himself of his trousers and argyle boxers. He went to remove his extra-long scarf but saw Sarah shake her head.

“The scarf stays on.” He chuckled but did as he was told.

Sarah Jane took in the view of the man before her that was beautiful in more ways than one. Not every girl would fall for a man like him, but she was no ordinary girl.

The Doctor looked at the extraordinary woman that had become one of, if not the most important thing in his life as she lay before him. Most people wouldn’t have been able to put up with him for so long, but she certainly wasn’t like most people.

He crawled back into bed and settled between her legs. He looked down at Sarah Jane and smiled softly as he positioned himself. Slowly he united them, gently pushing until he was completely within her. He cupped her cheek gently and kissed her softly. “Sarah, my sweet Sarah Jane Smith.”

She reached up and brushed some of his curls away. “Doctor, my loving Doctor.” They kissed deeply as he began to do as ordered and make sweet love to the woman beneath him that was beautiful in more ways than one.

As they found their rhythm the only sounds in the room were moaning, heavy breathing, and the bed creaking as it rocked slightly. The Doctor kissed the crook of Sarah Jane’s neck and nipped at the pulse point. She pressed against the back of his head urging him to repeat the action. He continued nipping and sucking, but never hard enough to mar her perfect skin.

While he loved her neck with his mouth the Doctor busied his hands Sarah Jane’s soft and supple breasts. He massaged them with his large hands, occasionally brushing his thumbs over the nipples, each time earning a breathy moan from Sarah Jane.

She glided her hands up and down his strong back and over his broad shoulders. His body contained such strength, but more often than not it was the strength of his mind and hearts that were tested. Sarah Jane could feel how muscular the Doctor’s newest body was and loved that this dishy man was hers, for now at least.

The Doctor increased the speed and power of his thrusts. Sarah Jane began to moan loader and dig her nails into his back. Their breathing became even heavier and moans came more frequently as their pleasure intensified. They both felt their respective ends nearing. He wanted her to cum first, and she wanted the same for him.

They kissed with an overwhelming passion. They felt as though their entire bodies were being licked by flames that burnt as hot as the fires of the Earth’s sun, but they were never burnt by the fire; it only warmed them; heated them to their very cores.

As the flames grew and the heat rose by what felt like hundreds of degrees they reached the pinnacle of pleasure. Waves of liquid fire drowned them as they cried the other’s name. As their bodies relaxed and cooled the two looked at each other with more love in their eyes than either had held, or beheld before.

The Doctor drew Sarah Jane close and kissed her sweetly before donning his signature grin. “So, how’d I do?”

Sarah Jane yawned sleepily. “It was most satisfactory.” She grabbed the blanket that was folded at the foot of her bed and drew it over the both of them before laying her head on his chest. “That’s the best sound in the universe.”

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow and looked down at her. “What is?”

She yawned again. “The sound of your hearts beating.”

The Doctor sighed happily. “You should rest now Sarah, and don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake.”

In response she curled into his side even more and closed her eyes. “Good night Doctor, I love you.”

“Pleasant dreams Sarah, and I love you too.” He laid his head back on the pillow and decided to get some sleep himself. He’d always wondered what it would be like to wake up with the love of his life in his arms, and now he was going to find out.


End file.
